


Not how we planned it

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: Waverly's pregnant, but after an run in with Champ at Shorty's, Nicole and Waverly's plans of how their first baby is born change forever(TW- 1 use of d-slur)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Not how we planned it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please tell me what you like/dont like. ALSO I AM FREAKING OUT IVER THE TRAILER FOR SEAOSN 4.

Nicole sat at the end of the bar at Shorty's, half drunk beer in hand, glancing up at Waverly who was clearing up behind the bar. After Waverly fell pregnant, everyone silently agreed she should proably stop fighting deamons; eventhough the curse was ended years ago purgatory still had its threats. So Waverly worked at the bar again. Nicole had had a long day of paperwork and interrogation and she was exhausted, so mindlessly chatting to Waverly as she packed away at half past midnight was perfect. She had learned very early on in the pregnancy to never ask help waverly with anything, as Waverly was desperate to prove she could still do everything, so Nicole was more than happy to sit and watch her. 

"Any more thoughts on if we're going for a w name?" Nicole asked bringing up the only topic it felt like they talked about anymore

And then they heard the door creek open. Both girls turned around half expecting to see Wynonna, so when Champ Hardy stood at the door they were both filled to the brim with fear. Nicole didn't fear much but she was terrified, but they had done this before. She knew how to handle this: keep quite and let waverly talk him down because Champ only got worse if Nicole tried to stand up to him. 

"Champ, just go home, you're drunk" Waverly began, mustering the bravest face she could but here voice still wobbled. 

"Not when that dyke's gotten you pregnant" Champ spat.

Instinctively Waverly wanted to grab Nicole's hand, and had to fight her instinct because she knew that would only make it worse. 

With that Champ began to stumble towards the bar yelling louder and louder. Waverly was trying to scream over his drunken rambles in a feeble and terrified attempt to stop him but as he got closer their was the growing realisation there was no hope. 

Suddenly Champ Hardy grabbed a glass from the bar. He throw it towards waverly. It smashed against waverly shoulder causing a think red to spred down her maternity dress and the wearer of it to stumble backwards. Nicole stood up. She grappled for Champ's arms to try and contain him but he continued to charge at Waverly, who was now too weak to to run away. He grapped her brown hair and slammed her head against the bar causing her to releasing a gruesome scream which made Nicole feel physically sick. Suddenly Nicole swiped her gun from her belt and fired a singles shot. The sound echoed hauntingly around the empty bar. Champ collapsed to the ground. Nicole didn't even react. She dropped the gun and ran around to Waverly. She scooped her wife into her lap and help her tight in her arms. 

"Baby, talk to me" Nicole said fumbling to call an ambulance with her blood drenched hand. 

"Wave you're ok, fight for me here" she pleaded. 

All waverly could reply with was wimpers and the unsettling sound of sputtering through a bloody throat.

The ambulance and please arrived minuets before Wynonna, who has rushed as soon as she saw an ambulance heading to Shorty's. She didn't realise it would be this close to her so when she saw red hair caked with blood stood over the bar watching and a small woman feebly lying on a stretcher she paused in panic by the door. She was paralysed only moving as paramedics ushured her out of the way to race off with Waverly on the stretcher. Champ's body was still on the floor covered by a white plastic bag. 

Suddenly Wynonna snapped back into reality and ran to the other side of the room and pulled nicole, who was talking to Nedly recounting what had happened, into her arms. Finally Nicole cried, she melted into Wynonna's arms and sobbed.

Wynonna pulled away and held Nicole's arms tightly "Haughtsftuff, what happened?" She asked softly. 

"Champ Hardy" Nicole managed to throw through sobs "and I killed him" her voice quivered even more, as if she was scared of herself. "The baby wynonna, the baby" she screeched as the thought of Waverly 8 moth pregnant belly and the tiny child inside it that less than an hour ago they were talking about a name for. 

Wynonna tangled Nicole back into a hug and whispered into her ear "this is Waverly fucking Earp we're talking about, shes not going down without a fight" Nicole let out a weak smile escape from her mouth and felt her breathing begin to soften. "Do you want me to dive to the hospital?" Nicole nodded shyly. 

Purgatory being a small town, the closest major hospital was an hour away, and for Wynonna and Nicole it was a tense and mostly silent hour.

That was except for when Wynonna turned to Nicole and matter of factly said "You know, I always throught I'd be the one to kill champ hardy." Nicole failed to hold back a smile.

When they got to the hospital both girls rushed to the desk and asked for waverly earp-haught. A nurse informed them that she had lost a lot of blood and had to be rushed into surgery, the doctors were going to have to deliver the baby but they should both bc ok but it was impossible to tell if there was going to be any long lasting damage. They both sat nervously in the sterile waiting room. Nicole was still and quiet but her mind ran everywhere. Wynonna was calling everyone she thought she should: Jeremy and Robin, Doc, Chrissy, Nedly. 

A young nurse walked in and over to them she crouched down in front of them and said "mrs earp is out of surgery she very weak but should be ok. And congratulations you're a mum of a beautiful healthy baby girl." Nicole smiled so wide and her eyes began to get misty. Wynonna looked over at her best friend and was overflowing with pride. "Were really sorry you couldnt be there for the birth" the nurse continued "but you can come and see her and your wife now." 

As they walked throught the white corridors nicole was trembling and Wynonna held her shoulder. 

"Haughty, please breath" 

Just before opening the door the nurse said to them, "It's going to look alot worse that it is so please dont be shocked." She slowly opened the door and Nicole burst into tears seeing her wife sick but ok and her tiny baby in an incubator, both in sadness at them both being so weak and in utter happiness. She stood in the doorway stunned for a second before she was brought back to reality by Wynonna leaning over and whispering in her ear "I think someone wants to meet her mama" then she started crying again.

Slowly she walked over to the incubator and put he hand throught an arm hole and stroked the baby's face. "Hi buddy, I'm your mama. I love you so so so much" she whispered softly. All her fear melted as soon as her baby turned to her and smiled. 

"Do you want to hold her?" And nurse asked. Excitedly Nicole nodded and took her child in her arms. She turned back to Waverly who was still under anesthesia. "This is you mommy, shes amazing. I mean it kid, shes honestly a superhero and just between you and me shes an angle too. You'll be so lucky if you're like her." 

Wynonna had given the couple their distance but as Nicole sat anxiously in silence with her baby in one arm and her wife's hand in the other she said to Nicole, "That kids lucky to have you as her mom too you know? We're 5 minuets in and you're already incredible." 

"And I almost forgot baby this is your auntie nonna shes incredible and is so kind and loving and brave and strong and your mama is the luckiest woman in the world to be part of her family." The two girls shared a quite smile before Nicole felt Waverly's hand squeeze hers. 

"Hi cutiepie" Waverly slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Nicole. Nicole could tell she was in pain but was just so thrilled to see her happy. "I have someone here who really wants to meet her mommy" lazily waverly reached out a hand to touch her baby's. 

She looked in awe at her family "I love you" she said feebly.

This wasnt how they had dreamed of bringing their first child into the world, premature with one mom fighting for every breath, and her other mom terrified but in that moment everything seemed perfect.


End file.
